conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Galtic
=Mt. Diach, home of the Gods= An actual place located on the highest mountain in Galta. =Galta= Galt: Galt, or Galta, is the creator and great father of the Galtic Gods. He has power over all elements that mold everyday life for the Galtics. Though, his most notable power is the power over the sky and the cosmos. He is depicted as a burly and elderly man, usually shirtless wielding whatever weapon he has access to with more skill than any other can match. Olmak: Olmak is the twin of Galt. He is the same as Galt in nearly every way save for one main difference. Olmak has no power whatsoever over the elements nor the cosmos. Instead he has the power to twist and shape souls of both the living and the dead. He is also the Lord of the Dead, it is believed that all souls whom are released from their mortal shells are sent to Olmak and await there for all of eternity. Bala: Bala is the wife of Galt, legend has it that Galt became lonely and created Bala... the first women ever. He later grew tired of her and created more and more women to satisfy his lust and desire. Bala is the goddess of peace, love, and cows. The irony is that she is unable to keep Galt faithful to only her even with her power over love and ability to shape the emotions of love. Cleatius: Cleatius is the son of Galt and Bala. He is the god of war, dogs, horses, and blacksmiths. Cleatius is the god that created the Cleatiks in his violent visage. He single handily carved out the foundation for Cleatik and later taught the men who moved and lived there the arts of a lifetime of war, blacksmithing, and horsemanship. His strength is only rivaled by his sister, Serenus. Serenus: Serenus is the daughter of Galt and Bala. She is the goddess of wisdom, war, cities, and sex. Serenus, like Cleatius, gave the Serenians the passion for learning and the fiery need for battle. Serenus carved atop a mountain what would be her sanctuary and people. She taught the people who moved and lived there the arts of war, the need for knowledge, and the craft of fine architecture. Etmik: Etmik is the son of Serenus. Legend has it that she impregnated herself and gave birth to Etmik. Etmik is the god of the sun and the ocean. He resembles a perfect balance of each elements in their finest nature. Like his brethren, Etmik created the city of Etmik for people to live under his protection. His beauty is second only to his daughter, Celkius. Celkius: Celkius is the daughter of Etmik and Bala. She is the goddess of fertility, poetry, music, athletics, eagles, and the winds. Legend has it that Bala seduced Etmik which was her grandson, because Galt was busy ignoring her and hard at work impregnating many mortal women. Like her brethren Celkius created the city of Celik. Her beauty is unmatched amongst all the Pantheon. Kurmamachus: Kurmamachus is the last born of the immortal Diachians (Gods). He is the son and daughter of Olmak and Serenius. Legend has it that Serenius was drunk and seduced all the same thinking Olmak was Galt when she became pregnant with Olmak's child. Kurmamachus is the god and goddess of archery, flora, and trees. He created the city of Kurma where he taught his expertise of archery to the people whom lived there. =Campanian= Galt: Galt, or Galta, is the creator and great father of the Galtic Gods. He has power over all elements that mold everyday life for the Galtics. Though, his most notable power is the power over the sky and the cosmos. Campanians view Galta as a young man with dark hair, and tan skin. He is often depicted to be wearing a white robe. Olmakia: Olmakia is the twin sister of Galt. She is the same as Galt in nearly every way save for one main difference. Olmakia has no power whatsoever over the elements nor the cosmos. Instead she has the power to twist and shape souls of both the living and the dead. She is also the Lord of the Dead, it is believed that all souls whom are released from their mortal shells are sent to Olmakia and await there for all of eternity. Olmakia is often seen as a beautiful goddess who fades into the wind. Balana: Balana is the wife of Galt, legend has it that Galt became lonely and created Bala. Little did he know Balana would not be so accepting of Galt cheating on her. Balana created laws for men to follow, adultery would not be accepted. So if Balana caught Galt cheating on her, she would often beat Galt with a golden hammer in the groin. She is the god of love, peace and agriculture. Cleatius: Cleatius is the son of Galt and Bala. He is the god of war, dogs, camels, and blacksmiths. Balana has taught Cleatius to be very loyal to his wives. Cleatius is a rather violent boy though, and is often to be known to chase and beat Adulterers, and law breakers. Cleatius is depicted as a squared jawed man banging down a gavel, signifying his views of laws. Serenia: Serenia is the daughter of Galt and Balana. She is the goddess of wisdom, war, cities, and sex. Serenia, like Cleatius, gave the Serenians the passion for learning and the fiery need for battle. Serenia carved atop a mountain what would be her sanctuary and people. She taught the people who moved and lived there the arts of war, the need for knowledge, and the craft of fine architecture. Etmik: Etmik is the son of Serenia. Legend has it that she impregnated herself and gave birth to Etmik. Etmik is the god of the sun and the ocean. He resembles a perfect balance of each elements in their finest nature. Like his brethren, Etmik created the city of Etmik for people to live under his protection. Celkias: Celkias is the Earthborn goddess. She is created from the plants and trees themselves. She is the goddess of trees, flora, and archery Celkias is the goddess of Nymphs, and is often seen cohorting with them on the island of the gods. . Poligra: Poligra is the last born of the immortal Diachians (Gods). She is the daughter of Poligra. Legend has it that Serenius was drunk and seduced by Galt. This was an incident where Balana did not catch Galt until it was too late. In punishment, Balana makes Poligra beautifuly, and dangerously attractive. If a mortal man encounters Poligra, they will become mad with love and attempt to rape Poligra. Poligra is depicited as a woman running from a crowd of men. Poligra is the goddess of poetry, music, athletics, eagles, and the winds. She created the city of Poligra, a far eastern city located on the east River.